The 3rd Generation Partnership Project, 3GPP, is responsible for the standardization of the Universal Mobile Telecommunication System, UMTS, and Long Term Evolution, LTE. The 3GPP work on LTE is also referred to as Evolved Universal Terrestrial Access Network, E-UTRAN. LTE is a technology for realizing high-speed packet-based communication that can reach high data rates both in the downlink and in the uplink and is thought of as a next generation mobile communication system relative to UMTS. In order to support high data rates, LTE allows for a system bandwidth of 20 MHz, or up to 100 MHz when carrier aggregation is employed. LTE is also able to operate in different frequency bands and can operate in at least Frequency Division Duplex, FDD, and Time Division Duplex, TDD, modes.
In a UTRAN and an E-UTRAN, a User Equipment, UE, i.e. a wireless device, is wirelessly connected to a Radio Base Station, RBS, commonly referred to as a NodeB, NB, in UMTS, and as an evolved NodeB, eNodeB or eNB, in LTE. A Radio Base Station, RBS, or an access point is a general term for a radio network node capable of transmitting radio signals to a UE and receiving signals transmitted by a UE. In Wireless Local Area Network, WLAN, systems the wireless device is also denoted as a Station, STA.
In the future communication networks, also referred to as the 5th generation mobile networks, there will be evolvement of the current LTE system to the so called 5G system. Due to the scarcity of available spectrum for future mobile, wireless communication systems, spectrum located in very high frequency ranges (compared to the frequencies that have so far been used for wireless communication), such as 10 GHz and above, are planned to be utilized for future mobile communication systems.
For such high frequency spectrum, the atmospheric, penetration and diffraction attenuation properties can be much worse than for lower frequency spectrum. In addition, the receiver antenna aperture, as a metric describing the effective receiver antenna area that collects the electromagnetic energy from an incoming electromagnetic wave, is frequency dependent, i.e., the link budget would be worse for the same link distance even in a free space scenario, if omnidirectional receive and transmit antennas are used. This motivates the usage of beamforming to compensate for the loss of link budget in high frequency spectrum.
Hence, future communications networks are expected to use advanced antenna systems to a large extent. With such antennas, signals will be transmitted in narrow transmission beams to increase signal strength in some directions, and/or to reduce interference in other directions. The beamforming will enable high data rate transmission coverage also to very distant users which would not realistically be covered with normal sector-wide beams, which have lower antenna gain. Beamforming may be used at the transmitter, at the receiver, or both. In a large part of the spectrum planned for 5G deployments the preferred configuration is to use a large antenna array at the access node and a small number of antennas at the wireless device. The large antenna array at the access node enables high-order transmission beamforming in the downlink.
The high frequencies and reliance of beamforming makes it challenging to maintain a reliable radio link. A narrow beam can quickly be lost—in particular when combined with poor refraction properties. Hence, beamforming based high-frequency radio access technologies are more susceptible to sudden changes in link quality or even loss of coverage, which may lead to significant delays and signalling until the wireless device can recover and find coverage again.